A Kingly Gift
by JudasEclipse
Summary: Atop the tower of Denerim,the Archdemon was finally slain. Alistair, Wynne, Zevran and the Warden OC . Alistair/OC, one shot.


The Grey Warden stood there in shock. After years of fighting for freedom and hours of fighting through Denerim, the once glorious city, and then the grueling battle against the Archdemon the female warrior just stood there not knowing what to do; her body was rigid and her eyes were glossed over with tears. Zevran, the tall Antivan Crow placed a hand on her shoulder and she immediately turned to him tears flowing down her face as freely as the wind moved their hair. Wynne, the elderly woman then instinctively placed her hand on the Warden's shoulder before she was dragged into the bittersweet embrace. After a moment the Warden dropped to her knees unable to stand any longer. Zevran held n to her as he lowered her and Wynne sat next to her, no one caring about the puddle of blood they were all sitting in. Wynne sniffled slightly as the Warden bawled in between the companions. Zevran's head then rested lightly on top of her head while he silently rubbed her back. They sat silently for the longest time in that position until the Warden broke the silence.

"He's gone…he's dead..." her voice unrecognizable from how she sounded moments before.

"He couldn't let you do it, dear, he couldn't sacrifice that." Wynne cooed while wiping the Warden's hair out of her face.

"Dear, friend….Death happens,' as we like to say. 'And if I could I would replace Alistair so you would not be so saddened. Truly, I would give my life for you not to feel this but, alas, Alistair did not give us any choice" Zevran's face was contorted in a miserable expression that none would've expected.

The wind picked up shaking the extremely damaged tower. Wynne stood up and healed the survivors as best she could before ordering everyone, except two guards, to evacuate to a safe area. The two guards waited for the group by the stairwell quietly.

Wynne kneeled back down and placed a motherly kiss on top of the Warden's forehead. "We must go, dear. I fear the tower's collapse." Wynne glanced at Zevran and he stood up slowly and then they both pulled up the Warden until she stood. Wynne began to walk away to leave as she heard, "I can't leave him here…please". Again, Zevran and Wynne looked at each other and they all walked to Alistair's lifeless body.

The Warden kneeled next to him and sobbed as she hugged his body. Through the armor she could feel what was left of his body's warmth leaving him. Wynne and Zevran stood behind her, giving her some space. After another large gust of wind struck the tower the Warden then reached into Alistair's armor and grabbed the locket from underneath the protective metal. She leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead then cupped his face lightly before whispering to him, one last time, "I love you" then closed his eyes shut.

The Warden stood up and she was vaguely aware of Zevran's whistle to the guards. The guards came over with sullen expressions on their face as their new hopeful king's body lay dead by what was left of the Archdemon. Zevran kneeled, said a prayer in Antivan and then grabbed his shield and short-sword to help the guards. Wynne escorted the Warden even though she could tell that the Warden would rather be the one carrying him down the steps.

The guards both stood up and for a second looked around the rubble. One guard pointed to a corner where he spotted a table that was used for cover that as only slightly damaged. The guards then lay Alistair atop the table, as a king, with his legs straight out and closed together and with his crossed tightly to his chest and his broadsword under his arms. When they lifted the table the first time one guard lost his hold and Alistair's body shifted out of place. The Warden came over and situated the body in the middle of the table as the guards began to make the difficult task of carrying the armor plated king to the bottom of the tower.

Zevran and Wynne waited for the Warden by the stairwell now with solemn faces. When the Warden reached them they both placed a hand around the Warden's waist and escorted her to safety. Not only did she lose a wonderful friend and a King who had great potential…she also lost a fiancé, the love of her life.

At Alistair's funeral she said nothing. She couldn't. But she left the next morning with Zevran, her friend who insisted she travel with him to help the grief. And it did. They traveled for years together and every year on Alistair's birthday they'd travel to his crypt where they carved Alistair's body as it had been when the guards brought him to the town. And each year she brought a red rose and Zevran brought a yellow rose and, because it was Zevran, a small wheel of Antivan cheese. They'd also visit Wynne once a year, at first it was random, but they then would meet on her birthday and stay a few days to catch up. Eventually, things changed in between the two companions. Many years later, to everyone's surprise they married. And they had a little boy, who they, of course, named Alistair after their dear friend.


End file.
